May Music Be The Food Of Lovers
by catywashere
Summary: Rachel and Sam bond over the pain of Finn and Quinn. When comfort turns to love will they be brave enough to take it further.
1. No, It Don't Breakeven

A/N

Hello Readers…

This is my first ever fan fic so please be nice. Just so you know I was on team Finchel but then Finn went and became a douche so I needed to find a new ship and along came Sam. So yeah major Samchel shipper here. Don't judge.

Things you must know for the story:

Samtana never happened (never really got that?)

This takes place after "Comeback" and the week before "Blame It On The Alcohol." I know there is not a week there but for the purpose of the story I need it.

Oh and as soon as Sam dumped her, Quinn got with Finn and started campaigning for Prom Queen Right away, because she's crazy like that.

I got the idea after listening to "The Script" album and created a story after it. I love Sam and Rachel and I dedicate this to Chord Overstreet, considering he won't be in Glee any more. Ryan Murphy don't cut the Chord!

For the song Rachel's lyrics are in _Italics_, Sam's are **Bold **and together is underlined.

_Just trying to leave my mark on the world_

_Love Caty_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee… if I did Chord would be in High School forever.**

* * *

><p>Sam was just leaving the school gym. He always felt better after sweating off the stress. Walking in the empty halls of McKinley was weird for him, without the hustle and bustle of students. It was peaceful and calm, too calm. He felt strange. At this moment he hated his parents for moving here, he hated Lima for being a sucky town and most of all he hated himself for falling for Quinn Fabray. He wondered the halls in search for his locker.<p>

That's when he saw it.

That poster. Quinn Fabray for prom queen. The photo she chose was ridiculous. It didn't show her true beauty. No Sam, don't think those thoughts any more she's not worth it. And Finn, with the cartoon crown on his head, smiling, mocking him. He had taken everything for him. What was so great about Finn? Rage filled him; he ripped the poster off the wall and crumpled it in his hands.

A familiar sound fills the halls. He dropped the poster. That song, he knew it and he knew it well. He was going to sing it for glee club this week. He followed the sound through the halls until he reached the auditorium. There she was. Rachel Berry, standing on the stage, eyes closed. Just her, the piano and her pink boom box that was playing that oh-so familiar melody. She looked like she was about to cry.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_.

She was singing one of his favorite songs. She shone under the spotlight. He just had to watch her.

_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in._

Was she always this vulnerable? Why didn't he notice her before?

'Cause **I got time while she got freedom.**

Sam couldn't help but sing with her. She looked shocked when she looked up and saw coming towards the stage. He climbed up and continued to sing. **  
>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even.<strong>

He walked across the stage and met her at the piano. She was suspicious; she walked to the other side of the piano. He was still standing there and she continued to sing.

_His best days will be some of my worst_  
><strong>She finally met a man that's gonna put her first.<strong>

While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no.<p>

He was smiling at her from the other side of the piano. She was still cautious of the big lipped boy and wondered what he was still doing here. But she never let anything get in the way of her singing. She closed her eyes and they sang along.

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
>And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok<br>I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
>I'm falling to pieces<p>

She looked up at him and his heart melted. A single tear rolled down her cheek, this was too much for her. Everything with Finn. She walked over to the bench and sat down. He sat next to her and held her hand. She need some comfort. He sang for her.

**They say bad things happen for a reason  
>But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding<strong>  
><em>'Cause they moved on while were still grieving<br>And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no_

Rachel got up from the bench and Sam followed her, never letting go of her hand. They were now in the middle of the stage, they were facing each other. He was looking at her with admiration, for how brave and strong she was. Everything she went through.

What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,

They let go of hands and Rachel took a step towards the empty seats and belted out the notes.

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok  
>I'm falling to pieces, yeah,<em>

Sam took a step and now was standing behind Rachel. He put his hand lovingly on her shoulder.

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
>I'm falling to pieces<p>

_One still in love while the other one's leaving  
>I'm falling to pieces<br>_**('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)**

Rachel suddenly grabs Sam's hand, spins around and buries her head into Sam's muscle ripped chest, knowing he wouldn't push her away. He immediately wraps his hand around her waist and pats her hair lovingly with the free one. He continued to sing to her softly.

**Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
>You took your suitcase, I took the blame.<br>Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh  
>'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name. <strong>

Rachel lifts her head from his chest and looks up at him with tear filled eyes. She continued to sing at a barely audible level.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
>Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in<em>.

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break<br>No it don't break

She breaks away from his arms, and she steps towards the audience and belts._  
>No it don't break even no.<em>

He stands next to her and grabs her hand they turn slightly to each other.

**What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and**  
>What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok<br>**(Oh glad your okay now)  
><strong>_I'm falling to pieces yeah_  
><strong>(Oh I'm glad your okay)<br>**_I'm falling to pieces yeah_  
><strong>(One still in love while the other ones leaving)<br>**_I'm falling to pieces_  
><strong>('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)<strong>

He grabs her arms and spins her in to him into the same loving embrace as before he strokes her hair softly. She starts to sob. He sings to her softly.  
><strong>Oh it don't break even no<br>Oh it don't break even no  
>Oh it don't break even no <strong>

The two heartbroken teens stayed in the embrace for quite some time. Rachel loved the feeling of having Sam pressed against her petite body. He was so strong and for the first time since Finn broke up with her she felt safe. Sam loved having the small girls in his arms; he loved how she smelt like vanilla. He wanted to protect her. He could feel her soft sobs against his chest.

"It's gonna be okay Rachel." He said in a bare whisper. He continued to stroke her hair. "It's going to be alright."

He knew it wasn't and it wasn't going to be, but he felt his sweet nothings were better than her silent sobs. She looked up at him. Her eyes were the most gorgeous brown eyes, even when they were tear filled. He looked at them and he felt his entire body melt.

"Are you sure?" She asked him quietly.

"Probably not." He put his hand up to her chin. "All I know is Finn is not worth your tears." She flinched at the mention of his name which only made Sam wrap his arm around her tighter around her waist.

"Is Quinn?" He put on a brave face. Why that question?

"Tell me Rachel, am I crying?" He said with a smile.

"Well No, you're not Sam."

"Well then, there is your answer." He laughed.

She laughed a nothing giggle. The sound was so sweet. Sam thought that there was no better sound. Except her singing. Nothing was better than Rachel Berry's voice.

"They are not worth our time or our heartbreak. Or that song." He said with an air of matter of fact to his voice. "I mean I love it but they don't deserve anything from us."

"Oh but Sam our voices go so well together." She smiled one of her million dollar smiles. It was so genuine, even with her tears.

"Well Miss Rachel Berry, If our voices do go so well together how about we do our song for glee club together. Not 'Breakeven', Nothing about the devil couple. Just a song, between two friends. A duet." She stepped away from him, she looked so happy. Like her just proposed to her.

"You're brilliant Sam. It's such a perfect idea. Do you have football practice tomorrow?" Rachel beamed.

"No I do not Miss." He said in his best impression of a southerner. He groaned inwardly at the use of it. She was going to reject him now. But she didn't. Instead she laughed and it wasn't a 'Ha, ha you're a dork laugh' but a real one.

"Amazing. You can meet me at my house at 4:30; we can work on it then." She gave him her address and she walked out of the auditorium, taking her boom box. He was still standing there, smiling like and idiot. No matter what happened today, Sam walked out of school feeling fantastic.


	2. Just The Way You Are

Hello again…

Caty here, yeah two uploads in one day. I love this story. So for those who don't know the song I used in that last chapter was "Breakeven" by The Script.

So this chapter was only meant to be a filler for the next one, but writing it Sam and Rachel took on a life of their own and it became really big. It also explains a lot and shows you why I love Rachel Berry.

This story will develop into a romance soon enough I just don't want it to be one of those ones where he breaks up with Quinn and the next day he tells Rachel he loves her. Don't get me wrong I love those fan fic's but this one is little slow.

Anyway enjoy the chapter, and this isn't a song fic its just I love music so every title is a line from a song. And I really want to tell the stories of Sam and Rachel retrospectively. I even came up with a story for the first slushy, but more on that later.

Follow me on tumblr catywashere

_Just trying to leave my mark on the world_

_Love Caty._

**Disclaimer: I am not American, male, bald or Awesome, therefore I do not own glee.**

* * *

><p>It was 4:29; Sam was to be her in one minute. If he knew anything about Rachel Berry, he knew that promptness was key. She paced her bedroom; she was satisfied with what she was wearing. It wasn't like she changed 5 times before she decided on her really short purple tartan skirt with her white tee. No jumper, It was only Sam. Why was she nervous? If by fate the door bell rang as the clock turned to 4:30, she bolted down the stairs in 5 seconds flat and opened her door.<p>

There he was standing at her door. He smiled the crocked smile that she loved so much. Hands in his pockets, he looked like a god, not a high school student.

"Hey Sam!" she threw her hands around his neck. He held her by the waist. God she loved it when he held her there. The hug lasted longer than it should have. They let go of each other reluctantly.

"Hey Rach." She smiled at the nickname.

"Come In." he sauntered into her home as if it was natural. "Do you want anything to drink?" she asked.

"Water please."

"Of course, go up into my room. I'll grab some water and snacks. He headed up the stairs and she went into the kitchen. She grabbed two bottles of water and some food. She knew Sam was health conscience so he wouldn't mind the vegan cookies and the low salt veggie chips she picked. She wandered up the stairs into her bedroom. She could see the jock inspecting everything in her room.

"Your room is so… you?" He said, astounded.

"Thanks, I get that a lot." She motioned over to the bed he plonked himself on the end of the bed and she sat by her pillows. "So any ideas Sam?"

"Well I was thinking of "Two's Better than One" by Boys like Girls and Taylor Swift, or "You're The One That I Want" from Grease." She smiled at the idea that he would sing Broadway for her, but then she gave him a look that confused him.

"You don't like my ideas?" he said in a worried voice.

"Oh No No No Sam. I love you ideas, I appreciate you offering to sing something out of your comfort zone for me it's just…"

"What is it Rachel?"

"I was wondering if we could maybe do a duet not about love?" he looked sad at this. "Sam its not that I would not love to sing a love song with you. Its just every duet I ever did with Finn" she flinched at the name, "was a love song and that's just a wound that I do not want to open. Again."

He smiled again. At least it wasn't him. "Of course Rachel, I understand. Do you have any ideas?"

"Why Samuel what type of duet partner would I am if I didn't." She said with a smirk. They were facing each other, both smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey Rach."

"Yes?"

"We have barely said ten words to each other since I arrived here and now were singing songs together." He said.

"We were both hurt by the Finn and Quinn drama; you understand what it's like to be hurt by the person you love the most. You were there when I most needed a friend. Of course we understand each other pain, we need someone to lean on and we have each other." She explained.

"Whats so great about Finn anyway? Why do you all want him?" He was angry now. "I mean he's not even that good looking and he's a hypocrite and a jerk!" he practically screamed.

"He can be sweet when he wants to be. Plus he's the captain of the football team and the quarterback, so mainly that's why all the girls want him." She whispered, trying to calm him down.

"Why do you want him?" He lowered his voice to her level.

"Because he was the first boy to look past the obnoxiousness and the animal sweaters and see that under this annoying exterior was a girl who was just a little different." Her voice quivered at the mention of all the god things about him. "Girls like me only get a limited amount of chances when it comes to love, especially in high school. To me Finn was a knight in shinning amour."

"More like an idiot in tin foil."

"Sam!" They both laughed themselves silly. When their giggle attack died down they were silent for a moment.

"I don't think you're annoying or obnoxious." He whispered.

"Really?" She said, stunned. Nobody had ever said that to her. He moved in closer until only an inch separated them.

"Yeah. I mean I think you see the full potential in everybody, that's why you push people so hard. People sometimes are afraid of themselves, they are afraid of what they can be, that's why people don't see your true awesomeness. I think you ambitious, smart and brave; you reach beyond the limits of what your society places on you. You are so different from anyone I have ever known. Your amazing Rachel. Please don't change for anyone."

They were silent. Rachel was trying to process what Sam had said. Amazing, Different, Awesome. Sam was just waiting for her to say something.

"Quinn doesn't deserve you." She said in a whisper. "You are too smart, too nice and too fantastic for you to get caught in her evil web. You are seriously a great person Sam."

"Finn doesn't deserve you either." Sam said.

"Oh yes he does. I cheated; I was the one who broke his heart. I deserve everything I get" She wasn't looking at him. He raised his hand to her chin, and raised her head to his.

"No Rachel, you deserve much better. You deserve someone who is proud to say they are your boyfriend, who will defend you at the first sign of trouble, someone who will walk you to class, hold your hand, and kiss you in public. Not someone who sleeps with your worst enemy, lies to you about it, gets angry at you for kissing someone and goes running back into the arms of the woman who not only slept with that certain someone, got pregnant and lied to him about it. No matter what he's been through, you deserve better than that. You deserve someone who isn't going to break your heart." He was out of breath. She stared right into his eyes. She smiled, Boy was he smart.

"Thank you Sam, you always know what to say."

She threw her arms around his neck and they hugged. Why did their hugs always last longer than the typical friends hug?

"So now why don't you tell me about your idea and then we can start practicing." He said once they released.

"Great idea."


	3. Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

Dear Loyal Readers…

I appreciate your comments so much. Thank you so much it really boosted my confidence. I was afraid that nobody would like it, because it came from my fantasy.

You should really know I hate Quinn. She is so mean to Rachel for no reason and the slap in "Prom Queen" was uncalled for. Ryan Murphy why are you so mean? But I love Dianna Argon. She's awesome. So to recap Hate Quinn, Love Dianna.

So this chapter I decided on the perfect song for this occasion. Its funny and I really dig it. It is Broadway, but it's appropriate. So just like in "Breakeven" Rachel's lyrics are in _italics_ and Sam's lyrics are in **Bold.**

**So sorry for the rambling so enjoy the chapter…**

_Just trying to leave my mark on the world_

_Love Caty_

* * *

><p>Today was Friday. They have been practicing since that fateful Monday afternoon when he found her in the auditorium. Each day they had gotten closer. They had become really good friends. Meeting each other at their lockers, sitting together at lunch and talking in between classes. It was good for him to have a friend like Rachel. It was almost the end of the day, which meant it, was almost time for glee. When the last bell rang, Sam bolted out of English and into the choir room. He was excited to see Rachel was there.<p>

"Hey Rach."

She looked up at him and smiled. It was really good to see her smile like that. "Hey Sammy." He sat down next to her; they were the only two in the room.

"You ready for today?" He asked

"As ready as I'll ever be." She answered with a laugh. Just then Finn and Quinn walked into the room. His hand was around her shoulder and her arm was around his waist. Quinn stopped dead in her tracks when she saw them.

"Bieber, RuPaul." She greeted them as she took her seat at the back of the room, Finn stayed in front of Rachel.

"Hey Rach." He said with a smug looking smile on his face. She was just about to respond when Sam stood up and spoke for her.

"Don't call her that." He stared Finn in the face.

"And who says you get a say guppy face?" He said smugly.

"Well as Rachel friend, I say. And I suggest, if you want to keep your teeth you go sit by girlfriend you smug mother f" Before he could finish his sentence some of the other glee club members started to file into the room, including Mr. Schue, so he couldn't. He sat back down next to Rachel; Finn went up and sat with his girlfriend as Mr. Schue started talking.

"Okay who is ready to perform for this week's assignment? Pick a song and recontextualize it." He said. Rachel's hand shot up. "Yes Rachel?"

"I have something prepared, but it's a duet."

"With Finn?" He asked a little too excitedly. Maybe he hoped their messy break up it would not mess up their musical chemistry.

"Uh, No actually, it's with Sam." They both got up out of their seats. The entire classroom, including Brad, looked puzzled. They were not used to seeing Rachel and Sam together.

"Before we start, I would just like to say, when working with someone more talented than you," He saw Rachel blush at his comment, "is a fantastic learning experience and I'm glad to have her as a partner." Rachel handed Brad the sheet music and he started to play. They were facing each other. Rachel had her hands on her hips. Sam's were crossed across his body.

_Anything you can do,  
>I can do better.<br>I can do anything  
>Better than you.<br>_**No, you can't.**  
><em>Yes, I can<em>. **No, you can't.**  
><em>Yes, I can<em>. **No, you can't.**  
><em>Yes, I can,<br>Yes, I can!_

She poked her tongue out at him and he moved to the band she stayed where she was.

**Anything you can be  
>I can be greater.<br>Sooner or later,  
>I'm greater than you.<br>**_No, you're not._ **Yes, I am.**  
><em>No, you're not.<em> **Yes, I am.**  
><em>No, you're NOT!<em> **Yes, I am.  
>Yes, I am!<strong>

She was turned to the audience and Sam ran up behind the piano, to stand behind her. He tapped her left shoulder and she turn to the left he grabbed he right had and spun her around.

**I can shoot a partridge  
>with a single cartridge.<strong>

She ran to the other side of him and pretended to shoot him.**  
><strong>_I can get a sparrow  
>with a bow and arrow.<em>

He staggered and stood up, eyes closed, arms crossed with a smug smile.  
><strong>I can live on bread and cheese.<br>**_And only on that?  
><em>**Yes.**

She stood on her tippy toes and ruffled his hair.  
><em>So can a rat!<em>

She walked to the other side of the room and he followed her.

_Any note you can reach  
>I can go higher.<br>I can sing anything  
>Higher than you.<br>_**No, you can't. (High)**  
><em>Yes, I can. (Higher)<em> **No, you can't. (Higher)  
><strong>_Yes, I can. (Higher)_ **No, you can't. (Higher)**  
><em>Yes, I can. (Higher)<em> **No, you can't. (Higher)  
><strong>_Yes, I can. (Higher)_ **No, you can't. (Higher)**  
><em>Yes, I CAN! (Highest)<em>

He ran up to the seats and sat in the two free seats in the middle. Rachel ran up the other way. He sat back in his seat and Rachel faced him.

**Anything you can buy  
>I can buy cheaper.<br>I can buy anything  
>cheaper than you.<strong>

He faced Rachel and they sang animatedly like they were having a conversation.

_Fifty cents?  
><em>**Forty cents!** _Thirty cents?  
><em>**Twenty cents!** _No, you can't!  
><em>**Yes, I can,  
>Yes, I can!<strong>

They both got up and ran to the back side of the piano. Rachel faced the audience while Sam stayed in profile.

_Anything you can say  
>I can say softer.<br>I can say anything  
>Softer than you.<em>

She faced him again.  
><strong>No, you can't. (Softly)<strong>  
><em>Yes, I can. (Softer)<em> **No, you can't. (Softer)**  
><em>Yes, I can. (Softer)<em> **No, you can't. (Softer)  
><strong>_Yes, I can. (Softer)  
>YES, I CAN! (Full volume)<em>

They ran to the front of the piano and the started to dance together.

**I can drink my liquor  
>faster than a flicker.<strong>  
><em>I can drink it quicker<br>and get even sicker!  
><em>**I can open any safe.  
>Without bein' caught?<br>**_Sure._  
><strong>That's what I thought-<br>**_you crook!_

Rachel walked over to the piano bench and instead of sitting next to Brad; she stepped up on to the piano. She stood there and helped Sam up.

_Any note you can hold  
>I can hold longer.<br>I can hold any note  
>longer than you.<em>  
><strong>No, you can't.<br>**_Yes, I can_ **No, you can't.  
><strong>_Yes, I can_ **No, you can't.  
><strong>_Yes, I can  
>Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I<em> **No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T-  
>CA-A-A-A-N! (Cough, cough!)<br>Yes, you ca-a-a-an!**

The classroom giggled at this.

They were still on top of the piano; Brad looked shocked at the teens ruining his piano but continued to play. Sam popped his collar, pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on trying to look cool. Rachel rolled her eyes heavily and smiled.

**Anything you can wear  
>I can wear better.<br>In what you wear  
>I'd look better than you.<br>**_In my coat?_  
><strong>In your vest!<strong> _In my shoes?_  
><strong>In your hat!<strong> _No, you can't!  
><em>**Yes, I can  
>Yes, I CAN!<strong>

He took of the sunglasses and jumped off the piano. He grabbed Rachel by the waist, she placed her hands on his shoulders and he picked her up off the piano. They were no facing each other.

_Anything you say  
>I can say faster.<br>I can say anything  
>Faster than you.<em>  
><strong>No, you can't. (Fast)<br>**_Yes, I can. (Faster)_ **No, you can't. (Faster)  
><strong>_Yes, I can. (Faster)_ **Noyoucan't. (Faster)**  
><em>YesIcan! (Fastest)<em>

They both had there arms crossed facing each other

**I can jump a hurdle.  
><strong>_I can wear a girdle._  
><strong>I can knit a sweater.<strong>  
><em>I can fill it better!<br>_**I can do most anything!**  
><em>Can you bake a pie?<em> **No.**  
><strong>Neither can I.<strong>

_Anything you can sing  
>I can sing sweeter.<br>I can sing anything  
>Sweeter than you.<br>_**No, you can't. (Sweetly)**  
><em>Yes, I can. (Sweeter)<em> **No, you can't. (Sweeter)**  
><em>Yes, I can. (Sweeter)<em> **No, you can't. (Sweeter)**  
><em>Yes, I can. (Sweeter)<em> **No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)**  
><em>Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)<em>

They were hand in hand, both turned out to the side and the belted out the last note together.  
><em>Yes, I can!<em> **No, you can't!**

The glee club burst in to applause. They thought it was amazing. Rachel and Sam still had their fingers intertwined. They were both out of breath but they both had really big smiles on their faces.

"That was amazing guys; I mean seriously bursting with energy. I don't know why I haven't paired you guys sooner. Give it up for Sam and Rachel." Mr. Schue declared. The energy in the room was fantastic. Sam pulled Rachel in for a hug. To them there was no one else in the room.

"Thank you for everything Sam." She whispered in his ear while they were in their embrace.

"It was my pleasure."


	4. That's What Friends Are For

A/N

Hello Readers…

I apologize for that lack of update on my behalf. I'm so sorry I have very little time. Its now 12 am in Australia, and I have decided to stay up because this story has been on the front of my mind because I love you my readers!

Just a short author's note. I apologize about the pervious sub-par chapter, but I just thought Sam and Rachel needed to sing together. This chapter is just a fun, little exploration of some cute Samchel moments. I love the idea of them being friends and moving more forward. I apologize in advance for teasing you at the end of the chapter but I just want them to take it slow.

Love you all thank you for the reviews and subscriptions. Please continue reading and I will give you everything you want.

_Just trying to leave my mark on the world_

_Love Caty._

* * *

><p>Rachel hung around after glee. This was no unusual, because Rachel always hung around after glee. Sam hung around with her, which was unusual. He walked over to the piano, where she was standing. She turned to him.<p>

"So I guess you won't be coming to my house this afternoon?" She asked, slightly disappointed. She liked Sam coming over to her house. She loved their talks, she loved being his friend.

"Well, I mean I could, but I was going to ask this incredibly smart girl in glee club to help me with my English homework." He said in a fun, sarcastic tone.

"But Samuel," she said in a fake innocence, "I'm the only girl in glee who is in your English class."

"Well," he said with an over exaggerated sigh, "I guess you'll have to do." He chuckled. "Rachel Berry will you help me with my English homework?" She fake punched him in the arm and he pretended to wince in pain.

"Okay, If I must." She sighed. "It will save the walk." They continued to chat as Sam helped Rachel up into his truck.

* * *

><p>They had finished their homework and Sam was leaning against Rachel's headboard, with his legs spread in front of him. Rachel's head was resting in his lap and her feet were dangling slightly over the bed. He played with a lock of her hair absentmindedly.<p>

"Okay without thinking, Favorite Movie, Color and Food. Go." He said.

"Funny Girl, pink and vegan peppermint choc chip ice-cream. You?"

"Avatar, green and your chocolate chip cookies." He picked one up from the plate on the bedside table and stuffed it in his mouth.

"I'm glad you like them." She said with a smile.

"There amazing." He smiled with a mouth full of cookie.

"Okay Sammy, tough one, your favorite person in the whole world, celebrity or otherwise." He swallowed his mouth full.

"You." Rachel was taken a back by his answer.

"Why?" She didn't look at him.

"Because you're my friend, you are smart and funny. You can make me laugh and your sweet. You appreciate me, and I can talk to you. You're not just a poster but I can see you and talk to you. You are my favorite person Rachel because you are my best friend. Why what was your answer going to be." She turned her head and looked at him.

"I was going to say Barbra Streisand, but I guess my best friend is okay too." They laughed at her answer. Everything was so easy with Sam and he really was her best friend. It was like breathing when she was with him, easy. Nothing was forced or broken like it was with Finn.

"Favorite song?" He asked, breaking her thoughts.

"To Make You Feel My Love, By ADELE." That was an answer that he did not expect.

"Wow, really? I thought it would be something like "Don't Cry for Me Argentina" or "My Heart Will Go On?" He seemed puzzled.

"Oh I absolutely love those songs, but ADELE has a way of singing your feelings perfectly. I love it because it's like she will do anything for him to realize that his one true love is in front of him." She replied nonchalantly, hoping he would take her hint. "Its how I used to feel about Finn but now I'm not so sure. I mean I love him but the yearning I used to feel is now gone. Like the void is filled. I don't need him anymore."

"Because you got me." Sam smiled. Rachel was grinning from ear to ear.

"What's your favorite song?" She asked quietly.

"Grenade by Bruno Mars."

"See now that was an answer I totally expected. Its so you Sam, Seeing the best in people but loving them for the worst." She smiled. They were silent for a moment.

"Do you still love Finn?" He asked, his voice was barely audible.

"I don't know." She pondered the thought for a moment. "Do you still love Quinn?"

"No."

"How can you say that so definitively?" She asked.

"Because when someone breaks your heart so harshly, it shatters into a million pieces. When she broke my heart the pieces of her broke so much they became dust, so I did not put them back together again." He explained.

"But wouldn't that leave and empty space in your heart?" She asked confused.

"Yes, but then you find something to fill that hole, something better and it fits so much better." He wanted her to know that he was not in love with Quinn anymore.

She smiled contently and hummed along to the song that was playing in the background. She shut her eyes, Sam was still staring at her.

"Do you wish you had sibling?" He asked her.

"Yes. And no. I mean I love being the apple…"

"Don't you mean berry…" She smiled at his joke.

"The Berry of my parents eye, but I have spent my entire life alone, and it would be nice to have someone who understands you."

"I understand you."

"Yes you do Sam, and I appreciate you so much. You are my best friend, and I'm so afraid."

"What are you afraid of Rachel?" He asked, concerned.

"Of losing you. I've never had a best friend before. Yeah Finn was my boyfriend and I'm friends with Tina and Mercedes, but people don't like me. I've never had someone who I could just talk to about anything. Someone who's there no matter what the problem. I am so scared of losing you, doing something Rachel Berry and making you run forever. I like having you in my life."

"Oh Rachel." He pulled her up from her lying position and placed her in the crook of his arms, and he wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head into his neck. "There is nothing you could ever do to make me run away from you. You are my best friend and I will support and be there for you until our dying days."

"You promise Sammy?" Her voice quivered. "I can't have anymore promises broken to me. If you did it will break my heart."

"I promise. Until our dying days." He held tighter as their breathing fell in sync. He was glad that he was the one to make her feel so secure. Without her he might actually fall apart. These pasted days had made him think how he lived without her before? Now even a day without her might be torture.

"Tell me something you have never told anyone?" He wanted to know all her secrets.

"I don't know if I actually like Broadway, or performing." She said. He took in breath.

"Um Rachel, Broadway and performing is you life. I couldn't picture Broadway without Rachel Berry or Rachel Berry without Broadway." He was severely puzzled.

"Oh No, I love it, It's my whole world. But I can't help but think what if my parents didn't make me perform or see Broadway shows. I mean what if I'm just a product of nurture and not a product of nature. Am I just who my parents want me to be, or do I really love it. It bothers from time to time but I don't know whether this is who I am."

"Rachel Barbra Berry don't ever think those thoughts again. You are who you are, and I have never seen Rachel Berry not do anything she wants to do. Performing is your life and it was who you were meant to be. That is why fate put you into the arms of Leroy and Hiram Berry, so that you would get the best chance of being you possible. Don't fight it Rachel this is who you are, and if you are a product of nurture, I'm glad because then I would not get to know this amazing girl in my arms right now." They both laughed.

"Sam that was beautiful. Thank you." Rachel was filled with happiness. "So what your secret?"

"I beg your pardon Miss Berry?" Sam asked slyly.

"Tell me something you've never told anyone." She said with a smile. Sam open his mouth and soon as he was about to speak, he heard a ringtone version of Defying Gravity go.

"Hold that thought." Sam unwrapped Rachel from his arms and she picked her phone off the bedside table. "Hello Kurt." She said in an over exaggerated annoyed tone. "What can I do for you?" she looked up and smiled at Sam.

"Okay I will be there in 15. Is it okay if I bring a friend? You'll just have to wait and see. Okay see you Kurt. Bye now." She looked at Sam and smiled.

"Kurt invited me to the Lima Bean to meet up with him and Blaine. Do you want to come?" she said in a sing-songy way.

"Okay Rachel, if I must." He laughed.

"Let me just grab my coat." She left the room. Little did Rachel know Sam's answer was going to be,

"I Love You."


	5. Thought That I Was The Exception

A/N:

Hello My Beloved Readers…

Damn you Kurt!

I know what your thinking, "oh this Caty, what a bitch she is. Giving us an ending line like that and then making us wait three days for an update." Yes I am evil, but have no fear, this is an update and I am happy to inform you this story is going to have some DRAMA! Yes! Because I love you all! No seriously I do, like every time I get an email from I get so excited.

Just thought I'd let you know that more characters are going to be added to this chapter and it's going to be tricky.

Okay so just to clear something up. I hate Finn Hudson. Like with a passion. I much prefer Jesse to Finn and that's saying a lot. And before you say Jesse threw eggs and Rachel and broke her heart let's not forget Finn threw eggs and Rachel and broke her heart. (We just didn't see the egg throwing). And I have evidence. In the pilot Finn says "I don't want to be the guy who drives around throwing eggs at people," and then Rachel is like "That was you?" and Finn says "Yeah." If you don't believe me go watch the first episode and you will see it. I rest my case.

Anyway this chapter is dedicated to **"The Wonderful Mystique"** Thank you for PM glee conversations; it's so nice to chat with someone who gets me.

Love you all

_Just trying to leave my mark on the world_

_Love Caty._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I do own a cat, two dogs and a fish named fish. :)**

* * *

><p>"Rachel!"<p>

"Kurt!" The two friends embraced in a hug. They had gotten closer when Kurt transferred to Dalton, and were seeing each other every chance they got.

"Blaine!" Rachel hugged Blaine, she loved the guy her friend had a crush on. The three of them had so much in common. They enjoyed each others company. Sam stood there, watching the friends embrace before him. Rachel, Kurt and Blaine stood there talking for about a minute, talking so fast Sam just couldn't keep up. Kurt and Blaine turned towards the Boy. He smiled.

"Samuel Evans, what a surprise." Kurt said questioningly. He seemed confused that Sam was here. "Rachel you didn't tell me you were bringing Sam." He looked toward the small girl. She smiled at him brightly.

"I told you I was bringing a friend." Kurt raised one of his eyebrows. He opened his mouth, but shut it promptly. He decided to drop the issue, for now.

"Oh Blaine, how rude of me, Blaine Anderson meet Sam Evans. Sam, Blaine." The two boys shook hands. Rachel giggled, How formal. "Sam was the 12th member after Matt left."

"Hello Sam." Blaine said.

"Hello Blaine. So um, Kurt is this your boyfriend?" Rachel and Blaine laughed. Kurt's eyes almost popped out of his head. Sam looked confused.

"Um no Sam, Blaine is just a friend. Two gay people an just be friend." Kurt said nervously. He was blushing profusely. Rachel was trying so hard not to laugh. She knew Kurt was head over heels for Blaine, and he was afraid to admit it.

The four teens took their seats at the table. "I'm just going to order. Do you want anything Sam?" she looked at him.

"I will come with you." He said, standing up. He motioned to the line and put his in the small of Rachel's back. Kurt and Blaine just looked as the two as they ordered coffee.

"What's going on between those two?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"I have no clue." They were still watching them. "I'm surprised to see him here. I thought see would bring Mercedes or even Tina, but Sam?" Kurt was heavily confused.

"Well Rachel has always been unpredictable." Blaine said. "I can tell that see likes him. Her eyes light up when she talks to him or about him." The two returned with their coffee. Blaine and Kurt just looked at each other. The four of them were having a nice chat. Kurt and Rachel talked about Broadway, Blaine and Sam talked about Football. Sam did some of his impression, Rachel giggled like an idiot every time he opened his mouth. Rachel went on one of her random tangents and was talking about the influence of Broadway on culture and Sam was staring at her like every word out of her mouth was the most important thing ever said. Kurt and Blaine watched the interactions between the two and smiled. They were going to get to the bottom of this.

After a while Rachel got up.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, don't try and miss me too much." She said.

"Too late." Sam replied, Rachel laughed. Sam stared after her, until she went through the door. He turned his head to look at the two boys who were staring at him intently. He felt awkward. "Is there something on my face?" He asked. The two boys looked from him to each other, with a smile on their face.

"What is going on between you and my Berry?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing." Sam answered a little too quickly. "Nothing is going on between me and Rachel. We are just friends."

"Really. Because nothing sometimes is something, and with Rachel Berry, nothing is defiantly something. So your nothing really is something. Tell" Kurt said confusing Blaine and Sam. Sam didn't know what to say.

"I think what Kurt is trying to say, is that we can see something is going on between you. So spill." Blaine, backing up what Kurt stated. Man these guys were perspective. He knew they saw he loved Rachel, but he could not admit it.

"Guys its nothing really." Sam lied, not only to them but to himself.

"So the laughter, the constant touching, and the hanging off her every word, you classify that as nothing?" Kurt raised his eyebrow. Sam knew he was screwed.

"I am in love with Rachel." He finally admitted.

"Okay, start from the beginning. Because I am really confused, how did this happen?" Blaine asked. Sam proceeded to tell them everything. The Monday in the auditorium, the way they spent everyday together, the altercation with Finn and Quinn and the almost saying of those three words. Blaine and Kurt looked on with interest, only looking at each other at random intervals.

"And that brings us to now." Sam stated after finishing his story.

"Oh that's really sweet." Blaine cooed. The two boys looked at each other and then at Sam who was taking a sip from his coffee.

"Um sorry to break up our story session but has anyone noticed Rachel has been gone for a very long time?" Sam said questioningly. As soon as he said those words a very distraught Rachel Berry came storming out of the bathroom. She was crying. "Rachel, what's the matter?" he held her by the shoulders and ducked his head down to her level so he was looking at her in the eye.

"Can you just take me home Sam?" she sobbed.

"Of course." Rachel said a silent goodbye to Kurt and Blaine, Sam told them that he would see them later and it was nice to meet Blaine. He helped Rachel into his truck.

The ride home was very quiet. Which was unusual for Rachel, because normally their car rides were filled with laughter and singing. She looked out the window. The radio was playing softly, although with the silence between the two, the music was blaring. Sam turned off the radio.

"Rachel, what happened? You can tell me what's wrong." She didn't speak for a while.

"Jesse St. James."

* * *

><p>"I'm just going to the bathroom, don't try and miss me too much." She said.<p>

"Too late." Sam laughed. She was so glad her friends were getting along. Rachel hummed to herself as she washed her hands. She turned around to the paper towel dispenser.

"Why Rachel Berry, looking lovely as always." She heard a voice say from behind her. She turned back to the mirror and look at her refection. She knew that voice too well.

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" she asked to the mirror, not daring herself to look at him. She was shocked.

"What in the girl's bathroom or in Lima?" he asked.

"Both" she said meekly. She turned around.

"I'm here in Lima, to see you. I missed you. As for the girl's room, I needed to get you away from your friends." He said. She refused to look at him.

"I mean what are you doing here?" she raised her voice; she looked him dead in the eye. "Why are you here for me? Why are you in Lima? Why are you in a girl's room waiting for me? Why do you want me away from my friends?" her voice echoed off the walls. "Why are you here, when you did nothing but break my heart and left me? Go back to California; I never want to see you again." She pushed past him but he placed his hand on the door stopping her from exiting.

"Rachel, its not like that." He turned his head in the direction of his arm, she looked down. "What I did to you was terrible; I gave up love for a fourth consecutive national title. It was a dumb deal. For a first maybe, but a fourth, no."

"Yes it was odd you one day telling me you loved me and the next day you were inexplicably throwing eggs at my head. It sucked." She said quietly.

"I came back for you, I never should have left."

"But you did Jesse. You left me broken; you know how long it took me to pick up the pieces you broke me into. I'm happy now Jesse, and the minute I am is the minute you come barging back into my life. Don't think you can come sweeping back in and me dropping everything for you, because you no longer have that effect on me. I no longer love you." She screamed. He made her this way, angry, jaded and broken. Finn tried to help her back together but then when she was most fragile he broke her again. Suddenly he grabbed her face and pulled it into his. He kissed her, she pushed back but he was too strong for her. She was using all her force and pushed herself off him. She was shocked.

"See Rach baby, there are still sparks between…" She raised her hand and slapped him with all her might.

"How dare you Jesse? Kiss me! You are a terrible person, you hurt me so bad and you think you can make it all better with a kiss. I am so over you. And you lost all the right to call me Rach when you cracked that baby chicken over my head!" She screamed at him. This time when she pushed past him he did not push back. She left the bathroom. She felt hot tears form in her eyes, she was sobbing. Why? He no longer had that effect on her. She refused to look back; she didn't want to see him again. When she reached Kurt, Blaine and Sam, she was crying. Sam asked her what was wrong. He was good to her. She refused to answer him, He didn't need her drama. He was too good to fall to her. She loved him but she couldn't tell him, he could never love her back.

* * *

><p>When they reached her house, she was just too exhausted. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed. He placed her in her bed, he went to her door.<p>

"Don't leave me Sam." She whispered.

"I'm not leaving you. I'm just going to call my mum and tell her where I am. And then I will be up." He said with a smile.

"Hurry." She whimpered. After two minutes Sam came back up to her room, she had changed into her pajamas. They were pink flannelette pants with a tartan pattern with gold stars and a pink tee-shirt. She was curled up in bed. Sam climbed in next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt, but he didn't care. He put on her TV and played the movie in her DVD player. "Funny Girl" how Rachel. Their breathing fell in sync. Half way through the movie he heard the most musical sounds coming from Rachel. She was asleep and well snoring, in the most Rachel Berry way possible. He was actually enjoying the movie.

After the movie, he saw her door opening. He sits up as he sees Hiram and Leroy Berry poking their heads through the door.

"Samuel." Hiram asks a little stunned. "What are you doing here?"

"Rachel had a run in with Jesse St. James while we were at the Lima Bean, and she is very sad. I promised her I wouldn't leave her. We were watching a movie but she fell asleep." He whispered. "I'd rather not wake her up. I can leave if you want?" The two men looked at each other.

"No, it's okay Sam. We don't want our daughter to be in anymore distress, you can stay." Hiram replied.

"But if there is any funny business, we will have to forbid you to see our daughter." Leroy threatened. Sam gulped.

"Trust me sir, no funny business. I just want to help her." Sam said.

"Okay, we will bring you up some pizza. Let's just let her sleep." Leroy closed the door, and Rachel sighed in her sleep.

"Sam." She mumbled.

"Yes Rachel." She continued to musical snore. She was still asleep. Sam sighed happily to himself. After he had eaten his fill pizza, he lulled back into Rachel's arms. He felt his eyes get heavy; he fell into a gentle sleep.

* * *

><p>Rachel's eyes slowly opened, the light from the window was streaming into her bedroom. She was still half asleep, and she got a shock when see realized she was in the arms of her best friend. She saw the huge smile on his face, and rested her head back into his chest. She let herself fall back to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>They spent the entire weekend together. On Saturday they went to the park, where Sam pushed Rachel on the swing and they went down the slide together. After that they went to the mall, where they had lunch a Breadstix, and hung out there for the rest of the day. On Sunday, they spent the day at Rachel's house watching movies. Sam attempted to catch popcorn in his mouth but ended smacking his head into Rachel's headboard. She couldn't stop laughing, and after the pain subsided he laughed as well. They watched "Star Wars" and "Avatar" for him and "Rent" and "Chicago" for her. The entire weekend Rachel did not think about Jesse or any of the drama. That was until Monday…<p> 


	6. What I've Been Looking For

A/N

Dear My Dearest Readers…

I am so sorry for not updating in like **FOREVER! **But please don't hate me. You know how things get, Life, school. It's my HSC so I have been focusing on my major works, and things just slip by. I haven't been on tumblr in like 2 Weeks, thats major for me. And I'm Really not updating as much as I would like too.

But never mind this is my longest chapter yet, maybe thats because Rachel really get's it in this chapter, but don't worry a certain somenone is there to help her...

So anyway enjoy the chapter, Reviews are always welcome and always loved, so hit that button. I dedicate this chapter to my friend Meghan, who has dealt with me screaming "Read It" during Rocka, so thanks.

_Just trying to leave my mark on the world..._

_Love Caty_

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Glee." If I did Matt would still be there and be in love with Mercedes. Samchel would be on like Donkey Kong, Artie would be in love with a french exchange student named Janelle, Sanatan and Brittney would never be apart and Finn and Quinn would be on a deserted island somewhere thinking about all the people they hurt :)**

* * *

><p>"Rachel Berry, can you confirm or deny the rumors that in the aftermath of Fiunn's reunion, you and a certain trouty mouthed glee clubber have formed a relationship?" Rachel rolled her eyes; Jacob Ben Israel had been following her around all morning asking her questions about her and Sam. She had shown up at school early to practice in the auditorium, to clear her head. It was just late enough for students to start lazily filing in. The hallway weren't crowed but they weren't empty either.<br>"For the last time, Samuel and I are just friends. Now would you please leave me alone?" She went down the hall way, Jacob still didn't take the hint he followed her and paraded her with questions.

"My sources tell me that you spent the entire weekend with the quarterback and even had a romantic lunch at Breadstix. Care to comment?" She ignored him. She didn't need this. "Well, do you want to comment on the rumor that your old flame Jessie St. James is back in town and is after your heart?" She stopped dead in her tracks. His little recorder in front of her face. For the first time Rachel was speechless.

"Hey Jacob." Rachel turned to the voice across the hallway, there was Sam. Rachel sighed in relief. "Here's something you can quote," he was moving towards them, all the students at their lockers turned their head to face them, "Mind your own business." He reached them and stood next to Rachel, they were facing Jacob. "And the next time you bother Rachel or any glee club member, I will make you regret it." His tone was threatening and light at the same time. He gave a sarcastic smile. Jacob stood, stunned. He ran away quickly. Sam turned towards Rachel; she gave him a thousand watt smile.

"Thank you Sam." She said, happily.

"Your welcome, Miss Berry." He smiled back. Even after a whole weekend with Rachel Berry, Sam was still wanted to spend more time with her. The worst part of his weekend was Sunday Night, the time between when he left Rachel until he got to see her Monday morning. And even then, she was on his mind the entire time. Every song reminded him of her; every sound brought his thoughts back to her. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her in tighter, to his chest. Everyone in the hall was staring at them, not that they cared, it was just them.

"Just what the hell do you think your doing with Rachel?" Sam and Rachel turned around to the sound coming from the other end of the hall. Jesse was standing there, looking at Rachel and Sam. The halls were now full with student. Jesse came fuming down the Hall, all the students parted, like the Red Sea. Sam held on to Rachel tighter. She did not want to deal with this, not today. Jesse reached the two. Sam had not let go of Rachel.

"Jesse! What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Her tone was hushed, full of venom. Sam had never seen Rachel so angry or violent. She was pissed. "Did you not take the hint at the Lima Bean? Didn't I slap you hard enough, so that the thoughts were burned in your brain?"

"Wait you slapped him? You didn't tell me that part." Sam interrupted and looked at her. She smiled with a sense of accomplishment. "Go Rachel." Jesse death glared him. Sam gave a guilty look. "Sorry continue."

"Rachel, I still love you, I want you to take me back. I will not leave until you are with the one you truly love." He pleaded.

"And you think that's you?" She asked.

"I am the only one who can keep up with you, not only vocally, but personally." She was facing him arms crossed, foot tapping. She didn't care that the entire school was looking at them. Sam had his hands in his pockets.

"Well I seem to be doing a pretty good job." Sam said. "Also I've never, you know, broken her heart or thrown eggs at her. He stepped towards Jesse.

"And just who do you think you are?" Jesse was staring at Sam.  
>"Sam Evans, Rachel's best friend and personal bodyguard. She doesn't need any mess from guys like you."<p>

"Well Trouty Mouth I don't think it's any of your business,"

"Look here Twinkle Toes, if you want to…"

"Sam, it's okay." Rachel's voice was soft as she stood between the two. He placed her hand on Sam's chest. He calmed down at her touch. "Jesse, I do not want you back!" Her voice went from soft to practically screaming when she turned her attention to Jesse. "I don't believe you. How can you say you love me when you played me, I do not want you. I will never want you; all you will do is break my heart again. If you even think about trying to get me back, I will make you pay. If you think what Sam's going to do is bad, mine will be ten times worse." She turned around and turned the corner. Sam looked at Jesse.

"Don't come near her again. Or I will make you pay." Sam followed her. He had to run to catch up to her. They reached the choir room. "Rachel, are you okay?" He half expected her to cry. She wasn't. She was just sitting at the piano.

"No. I'm pissed. Who the hell does he think he is?" Rachel got up from the piano and started pacing. Sam crossed the room and took a seat in the first row. He sat with his legs apart and his elbows resting on his knees. He watched her pace. "I mean really, the minute I get over one boy, the other one comes and thinks he can have me back. God, I am over being the toy of Finn and Jesse. I am a person, not a ball that can be tossed in between them. When one doesn't want me, the other has me and suddenly the one who doesn't have me wants me again. My heart is not a plaything."

"I want you all the time." Sam said under his breath.

"What?" She replied. She wasn't annoyed, it was almost inaudible.

"Nothing." Sam said, a little too quickly. "Rachel if you don't want to be their plaything, then don't allow them to play with you. Ignore them. Just spend you time with me." He smiled. Rachel pulled him in for a hug. Rachel felt as though nothing could touch her. They pulled away and Sam kissed her on the top of her forehead and they walked out of the choir room. Little did they know through the other door a certain blonde saw their little exchange and was not to happy about it.

* * *

><p>It was third period and Rachel's head still tingled from where Sam had kissed her. She wanted to have that feeling on her lips and all over her. She was on cloud nine. Until…<p>

"Hey Pinocchio, we need to have a little chat." Rachel slammed her locker shut and turned to see Quinn leaning against the locker next to Rachel's.

"What do you want Quinn?" Rachel was annoyed. Why did Quinn want to speak to her today?

"Stay away from my man." She said point blank.

"I don't want Finn, I'm sick of him playing me, so I concede. You win. You have everything you want." Rachel turned to walk away.

"I'm not talking about Finn." Rachel turned back and looked at Quinn. She was incredulous.

"Excuse me." If Rachel wasn't angry enough at this point, she sure was super pissed now.

"Stay away from Sam. He is not worth your… drama." She smirked.

"I'm sorry; I must have had a stroke for a moment. Are you telling me what to do? Because last time I checked, you don't run my life Quinn Fabray." If looks could kill, Quinn would have keeled over in that spot.

"I don't know what kind of delousing you have going on, but you can never be in a relationship with Sam. He is just too good for you. I saw your little exchange in the choir room and I can't believe you have tricked him into going this far." Her voice was dripping with venom.

"For the last time Sam and I are not going out!" Rachel felt like she had punched herself in the stomach every time she said those words.

"Good, let's keep it that way. I mean why you would think you and Sam had anything in common. I mean he is awesome and you're just… Rachel Berry." Quinn was just malicious and vindictive.

"What do you mean? Why do you think I can never keep a boyfriend? Enlighten me Quinn." Her voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"Well," Quinn went on as if she asked her a serious question, "Maybe it's because you are annoying, dress like a five year old and seriously you are worth no guy. Rachel, darling you worth nothing." She turned to walk away.

"Well Finn seemed to think I was worth something." Quinn stopped in her track, but she did not turn to Rachel.

"Finn had a lapse in judgment, but trust me sweetie, he back in his right mind." She faced Rachel. "Don't you think its funny how nobody but you gets slushied anymore and Finn is no longer teased. The root of all problems is you. The glee club isn't unpopular. Its you." Quinn shot her down with her last sentence, she turned away, smiling. She had gotten to her. Finally she had found a way to get to Rachel.

* * *

><p>Rachel thought about ditching glee club today. She couldn't face Quinn, Finn or Sam, not after everything that happened. But no matter what, Rachel would never miss glee, she loved it too much. After the last bell rang she headed straight to the choir room, hoping to get a quiet moment to herself before the chaos. She took her regular seat at the front of the room. Nobody else was there, that is what Rachel wanted. She took out her song book and studied the music on the page.<p>

"Hey Rachel." She looked up at the figure that was blocking the light. Ugh. Rachel was really getting it today. He gods were against her.

"Hello Finn." She sighed, looked down at her sheet music, praying that he didn't want to talk; she had too much confrontation today.

"We need to talk." Of course. She was going to get it from all angles today. She really didn't want to talk, but he sat next to her, so this was unavoidable.

"What do you want Finn? I was already attacked by your girlfriend today and I really can't handle…"

"Jesse's back." He stated.

"Yes Finn, I know that. You were watching the confrontation taking place before school. You were gawking. Don't think I didn't see you." She said, her tone was hesitant.

"Sam was also there." She was confused.

"Yes, I know that to. I was there" She had no idea where this conversation was heading.

"Well, it's just…" He was stalling.

"Finn, hurry up. I really don't want to be in this conversation when your girlfriend comes in." She emphasized.

"Well there are rumors going around that you are in a relationship. With Sam." He said the name with absolute disgust.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, it's my life." He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I just don't think you should date anyone… for awhile at least… until you know your true feelings." She ripped her hand out of his and stood up. The fellow glee clubbers were coming in.

"How dare you Finn Hudson? Tell me what to do with my life. You're disgusting "I just don't think you should date anyone… for awhile." Do you really think you're all that, that I would want you after you broke my heart and left me for that tramp." She pointed at Quinn as she walked in the room. Everyone in glee stopped. They had never seen Rachel so angry. She was blind with hatred. "Who do you think you are, telling me not to date. I can be with anyone who I want to whether it's Jesse or Sam or any other guy. It stopped being your concern when you broke up with me. Jesus Christ, I'm not some property that can be thrown around, I am a person. So don't get all protective on me because I no longer need you. Goodbye!" Rachel stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Sam followed her, the rest of the club was stunned. Finn looked like he was just kicked in the guts. Rachel was on the verge of tears, she wondered around school just to get some closure. Sam had lost her. He followed her, but she moved so fast that he couldn't keep up. He was roaming the halls of McKinley, looking for the girl he loved. He found her standing by her locker, pulling a book out. She looked defeated.<p>

"Rachel." He called out to her; she turned her head and looked at him as he walked towards her. She smiled at him. As he was walking towards her he saw Azimio and Karofsky at the end of the hall. They had "Big Glup" cups in their hands. Oh No. He reached Rachel. He was going to stop this attack. They walked toward the pair at a menacing pace. Karofsky smirked at Sam, Rachel's back was turned towards them, unaware of the horror that was about to take place.

"Sam, I'm not really in the mood to talk can you just…" Sam unexpectedly grabbed Rachel spun her around and pressed her to her locker. He threw his arms in front of her. Karofsky and Azimio threw the blue and red concoctions over Sam. Rachel screamed from shock. She cowered behind Sam. They were not expecting Sam's movements, to protect Rachel. But they smiled anyway.

"Look at Avatar freak protecting Broadway Girl." Azimio shouted.

"I don't care as long as I slushy one gleek freak a day. Later Lady Lips." Karofsky laughed as he left the building high fiving Azimio. Rachel let out a breath as Sam wiped away the slushy in his eyes.

"Oh my god Sam. Nobody has ever done that for me." She was dumbfounded. He risked his reputation, his clothes and his dignity to save her from that. "Let's get you cleaned up." She grabbed his hand and led him to the girl's bathroom. He couldn't see through the corn syrup in his eyes, they stung, but he didn't care, all he could feel was Rachel's warm fingers wrapped through his cold ones. She grabbed a chair and placed at the edge of the sink; Sam sat down and put his head back. He sighed in relief when he felt the warm water and Rachel's hands through his hair. She blindly passed him a warm damp towel for his face. She ran his fingers through his hair, getting the lumps of blue and red slush out.

"Red and Blue, two of the worst colors. That is hell." Rachel said. There was a silence. "Thank you Sam."

"It's okay Rachel it's just a slushy facial. Plus one of them was strawberry, and the other was blueberry so it was like forest fruits in my face." He laughed.

"Not just for taking the bullet for me, but for everything. For singing me with me, for defending me with Finn and for helping me with Jesse. You really are the best friend I have." She was still running her fingers through his hair. Sam's body tingled all over, the feeling of contact with Rachel. Once she was done, she dried his hair with a towel and sat on his lap. She wrapped her hands lightly around his neck, he held her by the waste. "I'm so sorry about everything I have put you through. I am not worth your time." Rachel felt as though she stabbed her self in the heart, but Sam didn't need her as much as she needed him.

"Are you kidding Rachel? Without you or your time my life would be a mess and absolutely boring. As much as you would like to think that you have done nothing for me, you're wrong. I'm sorry Rachel but it's going to take a lot more to get rid of me." Sam chuckled. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Miss Rachel Berry but your suck with me." He wrapped his hands around her waist, dropping them to her hips.

"Why I'm nothing but a waste of time. I mean you were just slushied and you're here making me feel better. I'm pathetic." She was not looking at him.

"Now who would tell you a lie like that?" He questioned

"Quinn." She said quietly. Sam didn't know what to say, this beautiful, amazing girl in his arms kept listening to the idle gossip and evil spittings of his ex-girlfriend. He brought his face closer to hers, their foreheads were pressed together. Sam pursed his lips. Just as they were about to kiss, Lauren comes bursting into the girls bathroom.

"I found them!" She shouts her voice echoes off the empty bathroom. "Wow Sam what happened?"


End file.
